Contributor Fun Facts
Fun Facts about the contributors on this wiki today. Go ahead and edit your own space. :D Mart456t *awesome *bureuacrat *has over 10,000 subscribers :D *likes SpongeBob more then World War Z :P *SUCKS at slush invaders *has over 2500 edits xD *is awesome at soccer *is more random then you and me *he claims he's "and advanced species" *is Mart456t on Club Penguin *Hates The Real Sthomas *is friends with Vincetick *is friends with The Fan of Wiki *is friends with RandomMinecraftDude444 *is friends with Austinrocks *is friends with DrewStick The Real Sthomas Nope. Nothing to see here. Move along now :3 The Fan of Wiki I am also known as Fanny 'and '''Seiru '''in the internet and '''Ela '''and '''Ellie '''in real life. I'm an irregular college student and I'm taking up the program called Multimedia, Arts and Sciences. My passion revolves around arts, as in arts like paintings, animation, music (yes it considered as art), culinary arts and many more. I may or may not have depression and I definitely have anxiety disorder. aboot(y) sooooomm personality facts (???) :3 *My family and friends often describes me as a cool introvert and I believe this is true. *Maybe I'm one of the few people that you can lean on and vent your thoughts. I don't care what they are, I'll just listen to you no matter how stupid or painful it is. *Whenever my mood descends from joy to anger/fear/sadness, my sentences becomes passive-agressive or just piercing silence which is not a pretty good sign if you are planning to pull a stupid joke, a critism place subtly in a joke or prank on me. **I'll probably lash on you without any warning or I'll draw depressing-as-heck art to vent out on what I feel about you or the thing that you said. *My friends and classmates' first impressions of me are these: grouchy, shy, awkward (they are correct with this), and a non-braggart (yeah, somehow) **On the grouchy part, though I become this and get into trouble sometimes because of this attitude. **My shy side only shows when I'm not really "fit in" with the people around me, especially when they have ''very, very toxic personalities. **My awkward side may be very goofy in a good or bad way. Depends when it comes around with my friends. **I don't brag all the time, though rarely (esp w/ mah artwork if I get too carried away) *Surprisingly, I can tell your personality by just looking at your artwork(s) and my outlook may change overtime as you improve your skill. *I maybe the most flexible person (in socializing) you'll ever meet (or social butterfly???) *I'll be highly disappointed when someone who is close to me (friends) forgot my birthday and also didn't greet me with belated ones. About media *I can catch a series, especially with 24-36 episodes, in just one day. Don't worry, I'm also surprised when I did this numerous times this year (2016) *tba *Contrary to the popular belief, I'm feel like the only one who is the most left behind in anime, movies, video games and cartoons here. Seriously though, I feel left behind. With that said, I start thinking that I don't deserve to be a fan, even with various series I love the most. This is ironic since my username has a word "fan" on it. **I'll tell you guys this, I don't feel like watching a show that isn't airing anymore OR maybe the series is around Season 2 or so. **Another one, I feel like I only watched the movies (animation and live-action) from 90's up to date '''10% or less. This also goes to the TV series I haven't catched up up to now, I honestly don't know there are more series exists than the media I know when I was first year in high school. **As for the video games, I can't even afford a'' single one''. I only borrowed copies from my friends or cousins from the past. Up to now, the only game exists in my pc is Minecraft. **The reason why I don't watched a movie or a series anymore because I've been spoiled big time. About Fic Chars (short terms ftw :3) *I never forget any characters and their impact they leave on me. Well... except for their names xD *I get waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too attached to them. Blame my emphatic side - 3 - *tba *tba DrewyBoi *Go check out http://www.mcleodgaming.com/viewflash.php?id=6&type=game if you haven't. If you don't have SSBB/SSBM, I recommend you go play it, but if you already have SSBB/SSBM, still check it out! *Chill Music is where it's at *Getting better with school in general :) *Becoming more social ^('u '^) *Becoming a better animator *Still haven't traveled much i kri *Learning how to play the guitar *Algebra? Pfffhhh do my algebra courses for me. Austinrocks *Q. Scottick *More than at least half of my interests are rather obscure things over some of the more popular stuff. *My interests shift radically. I could be interested in, say, Burnout one month, then all of a sudden the next month I'm raving about F-Zero. *I've really been having trouble finding a wiki to make "home" since I joined to help this one. *I have other accounts on other sites. Not that I'll talk about them, they don't have a lot to them, either. *I have this strange habit of overusing commas, and as you can see, it can get annoying fast, don't you agree? *As you can see, I also do stuff such as self-demonstrate just for humor. *I am obsessed with using tropes. *I can be snarky and sarcastic without trying. *My self-esteem is rather low. Not to the point where I think getting rid of myself would solve everyone's problems, but just enough for me to know that my life will hit rock bottom. *I have this strange amount of pride with whatever I do, which I shouldn't. *Music-wise, I find myself liking a lot of songs of varying genres. Though the ones that seem to stick to me the best are rock (heavy, hard, metal, etc.), orchestra, and techno. *I am almost crazy creative-wise. If I have an idea, I will make absolute sure it is as unique as possible. *I consider myself a fairly decent player of Slush Invaders Game. Considering my strategy is to just launch Big Blue to the end as fast as possible. *No, this edit does not mean I am making a comeback. I added this part about myself in just because. RandomMinecraftDude444 *I play the guitar. *I used to play minecraft *I will be a youtuber "someday" *I will never show my age...well, im between 9-14 so im prty young... *Stick RPG 2 will be my last hack ever *I beat NG++ mode on Slush Invaders Game * I speak these languages: Malay, English, Spanish, Arabic and a little bit of Chinese. *I am known as the Red Feathered Warrior or Shady. *My brother pwn's me at Tekken 5 *I suck at playing Xbox *I know that this information doesn't actually has a meaning but you are still reading this bullet and you will go on and this is gonna be wierd...xD just go to the next bullet or else just suck this reading and goodbye. *My favorite and only team is [http://slushinvaders.wikia.com/wiki/RMD444%27s_groups:_Rangers_United Rangers United] *I own a Wiki called Extreme Stories wiki. *I watch Adventure Time *I live in Spain *I like hotdogs *I am afraid of clowns. *I got a scar from a Lynx *here is my profile on Adventure Quest Worlds: fireninja22 *You can find my dragon fable account here (As you can see I'm a real fan of teen titans) * #YOLO SWAG Darkfire545 *This section really needs a rehaul. *I'm currently working through Fairy Fencer F: Advent Dark Force. *I really fanboy over the minor Naruto character Dosu Kinuta simply because of his potential as a character... and how much it was wasted. *Lightwater454 is my younger brother. He chose his name specifically because it was an "opposite" of mine. Chakatan *The world is mine to take. JamesLOB *Most people in my family hate Stickmen *I help and is part of a youtube chanel called Team Admiral *Team Admiral is also the name of my Battle Camp troop *My Battle Camp username is not JamesLOB but Zwarth *I admit I like battle camp *I like Skeletons *Some people think I can get creepy *Some people understand when I get creepy (usually when i'm cold) *I have a beta fish called Gyrados *I'm a Swimmer *I'm French *I'm Irish *I'm American *Je parle Francais *My little brother is evil *In real life, i'm a pretty decent sharpshooter *LOB means Lot's Of Bread\ *I am this wiki's alcoholic according to Carson! Stick100 *I'm Filipino and IM PROUD OF IT! *My name (but not real) is Miley de Regenidad *My family thinks I'll get nowhere with stickmen *My big brother teases me when I'm drawing, it's kinda irritating *I like Pokemon *I played the game before I've even saw the movie *My classmate showed me the movie which inspired me to make stickmen *I've drawn 100 stickmen on my sketchpad, the other stickmen have the powers of the Slush Fighters *I like ice cream *I like hamburgers *I like the color red for some reason :3 *I have a facebook account but I will not tell you *I also have a google account *I don't play video games *I don't plan to play video games *I play website games *I play games at Flonga *I'm a young highschooler *I'm a Roman Catholic IM PROUD!!! *I like science *I suck at physical sport games *I wanna be a mechanical engineer *I wanna be an inventor *I wanna be a drummer *I wanna be an artist *I wanna be a game designer (like gildedguy) Stkhen *My English is at the top grade *i am an artist (although not as good as TFOW and Chakatan) *i'm scared of clowns *i like pizzas *i like budders *i like Minecraft *i'm a fan of Transformer *my idol is Tyler Ellis *i make fan-made stories *My Slusher Friends call me Khen *english is my main and my only interested language *i am friends with TFOW(a.k.a Fanny or Fan) *i am friends with Vincetick *i am friends with TRS *i am friends with Chakatan *i am friends with StiCarson *really wanna become an admin *i grew a light moustache *i twelve years old *I'm American Seth *I call my bed "Seth turf". *I love making pictures. *Making pictures are my common hobby. *I hate it when someone makes a joke on me. *Chakatan, Vince, StiCarson, TRS, RMD, Fan, Francis and Seth (lol) are my favorite wikians. *I hate the taste of Butter and Cheese. *I serve my classmate named "Lyle". *In our own made up club in school i am the second in command. *I get very angry when something or someone out runs me. *I hate gold but i love it's color but not it's self.. *I hate/love my life. *My favorite recent games are Splatoon and Undertale. Francis *was bored *was friends with Vince,MW,SC,Seth,Khen,Chakatan,TFOW,Trializ,Ahsuntry,JamesLOB,Stick100,DrewStick,RMD and Scottick *is trying to be awesome *is watching "GTA 5 Funny Moments" Trializ *Is really young but wont tell his real age *Has a tumblr, and deviantart *He plays osu!, Terraria, Starbound, Elsword, and recently started TF2 *Uses paint program FireAlpaca *Has a weird obssession with the color turquiose. *Is an anime freak *He's only awesome because he copies everyone here. *Skype name is Trializ (duh) *Is bisexual. (likes both genders. Yes, you may classify this as "gay" but I'm not.) *Horror game fanatic Vincetick *Fluent in English since I've practically learned and known the language ever since I was like 3 years old (probably at the time of either 2001 or 2002) because of Cartoons and other stuff... *Studying Japanese because I'm an otaku; life symbol that people shouldn't be ashamed or be embarrassed of, instead should proudly let the world know about themselves of. *Strangely at good at certain sports (Volleyball, Basketball, Soccer, Tennis, Badminton, etc.) even though I'm not active in sports anymore nor did or do I even like them (except for Soccer) in the first place and even bothered to practice playing them. *Strangely has a thing for "yuri" *Is in a relationship with Mio Akiyama and Yui Hirasawa (no, I don't care if they are fictional; it's love) *Is the creator of the Stickman Universe series. *I don't over exaggerate; I just further explain the details of what I say and mean. *I hate people; except for those that I care about *I'm somewhat anti-social, specifically towards my classmates, neighbors and others. *I have a facade (Google it) *I learned two years ago that I do, indeed, have a killer instinct in myself that I have been subconsciously suppressing on a regular basis. *I probably: **Hate you **Want to kill you **Want to bury you alive **Want to burn you alive **Want to choke you to death **Want to stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit **Want to slit your throat **Want to gag and throw you off a bridge and possibly let you drown in a river **Want to disembowel you **Want to murder you and massacre everyone that you care about **Want to tell you that you should take a hike before I shoot you **Want to haunt you in your dreams **Want to beat you to death and just pour gasoline all over your body and let the sun slowly burn your dead corpse. **Sound crazy because of this, but, honestly, who cares. *I have "two cam'ras and sef-teen marters 'ight here, dis hi-tech secu'ty system" *I'm 17 years old as of September 12, 2015 *I'm in second year college *I'm an admin and b-crat in this wiki, just in case you haven't noticed *First one to ever reach the 10,000 edit milestone in the wiki, before TRS did *I'm terrible at making jokes *For some reason, my body "twitches" at random times *Exceptionally good at video games, especially at fighting, run n' gun and action games such as Tekken, Metal Slug, Splinter Cell and Freedom Fighters *Has a rather judgemental attitude regarding story-based and game discussions (so if you ever find me in a discussion about a story or a game, be sure you don't end up making or talking like a complete idiot or I'll have your butt handed to you in real life and send you down the ocean in a submarine). *Is rude yet honest about himself and others. SirSalad * Found this so I thought wynaut. * I'm asian. * I like Pokemon * I like FnaF * I unlicked everything in the Slush Invaders game. * Stick Brian sucks * Totally Legit youtube channel right here and I totally never put a random youtuber here ---> https://www.youtube.com/user/PewDiePie * Better than yall * Never eat salad * Fish burgers are nice * I am 9132 years old * Shameless advertising ---> http://fanonslushinvaders.wikia.com/wiki/Slush_Invaders:The_Alternate_Universe * I'm gonna get myself banned by accident someway or another....I can just feel it. * I act funny to hide my past. Don't ask, I honestly feel like crying when I'm reminded enough. * Ben Stickobi, Jk and Stucker are AWESOMEEEEEEEEEE. * Dan is kewl too. * I literally have nothing better to do. * Why do are you still interested in me? * never had that before..... * I'm a girl irl......mind.blown. * Stick JK. Truhamahaki * Trains are cool * My favorite slush fighters are Stickwart, Stick Brian, and Bristick * I like memes * more people hate me than like me in real life and online * I dont like edgelords * i will rule earth my simple 3 step plan # Gather army # invade # opress poor people * I use MS paint a lot and suck at drawing * I like military stuff especially WW1-WW2 * when people touch me unexpectedly I usually hit them out of reflex * i will probably say weird things a lot * Call me dad RHG-Mai * I'm asian * I have a hyun's dojo duelist * I'm very anti-social * I have anxiety * My favorite slush fighters are Steric, Sthomas and Stucker * Despite the fact I have the term "RHG" in my name, I actually don't have one yet * I started drawing when I was four * I'm fluent in English * I'm currently learning Korean * I was ranked twice on Pixiv for my animations Category:Misc Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki